Diamentogłowy
Diamentogłowy to kosmita z próbki DNA Petrosapiena z planety Petropia. Wygląd W serii "Ben 10", Diamentogłowy jest krzemową formą życia. Składa się z trwałych turkusowych kryształów. Diamentogłowy nosi strój, który jest podzielony na dwie części - czarną i białą. Ma sześć kolców na plecach. Na lewej piersi ma czarną łatę, na której znajduję się symbol Omnitrixa. W alternatywnej przyszłości, Diamentogłowy ma symbol Omnitrixa w centrum klatki piersiowej. Jego spodnie są białe, a bluzka i buty są czarne. Jest bardziej umięśniony. W seriach "Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien", tułów i kawałek głowy Diamentogłowego jest podobny do Chromatona, tyle że bardziej granatowa niż fioletowa. Jego ręce, twarz, kolce tylne i przednie są z bardziej niebieskich kryształów. Ma sześć kolców na plecach i dwa na piersiach. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na piersi. W specjalnym odcinku "Przymierze bohaterów", Diamentogłowy ma kolce na łokciach. Ma ciemniejszy kolor diamentu i kamienny strój. Diamentogłowy 16-letniego Bena w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse" ma zielono czarną bluzkę, czarne spodnie z zielonymi podeszwami i pas, na którym jest symbol Omnitrixa. Nie ma już dwóch kolców na klatce piersiowej.Ma duże mięśnie,lecz chude nogi. Diamentothumb|Diamentogłowy w oryginalnej seriigłowy 11-letniego Bena wygląda tak samo jak w oryginalnej wersji, tylko nie thumb|Diamentogłowy w AF i UAma łaty pod Omnitrixem. Umiejętności thumb|left|Diamentogłowy strzela odłamkami diamentówDiamentogłowy jest w stanie manipulować strukturę atomową i krystaliczną, co pozwala mu na generowanie z rąk i innych części ciała bronie z kryształu. Może on tworzyć tarcze, żeby się bronić i może strzelać nieograniczoną ilością kryształów. Ponadto może on załamywać promienie. Jest też wystarczająco silny, by podnosić duże obiekty. Diamentogłowy może lewitować na trzech filarach kryształowych. Moc, którą ma po Chromatonie, to pochłanianie i przekierowywanie energii. Potrafi też się regenerować. Wady thumb|Diamentogłowy niszczony wibracjami dźwiękowymiDiamentogłowy może zostać zniszczony przez ataki dźwiękowe i wibracje, ponieważ gdy ataki są ciągłe, Diamentogłowy nie może skupić się na regeneracji. Jest bez silny w konfrontacji z mistrzami sonokinezy i pneumokinezy. Historia Ben 10 *Diamentogłowy zadebiutował w odcinku "Jak to się wszystko zaczęło". *W odcinku "Pościg" pojawił się dwukrotnie. *W odcinku "Sekrety" pojawił się trzy razy. *W odcinku "Wielki kleszcz" próbował pokonać tytułowego kleszcza. *W odcinku "Wrobiony" walczył z Kevinem. *W odcinku "Dawne urazy" pojawił się poza ekranem. *W odcinku "Kevin i Vilgax", Diamentogłowy pojawił się cztery razy. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000" został użyty w przyszłości przez Bena 10.000. *W odcinku "Nocny obłęd" został zahipnotyzowany. *W odcinku "Z obcą twarzą", Ben przypadkowo się w niego zamienił. *Pojawił się również w odcinkach "Kosmiczna mumia", "Cyber kopie" i "Gość". *W odcinku "Idealny dzień" pojawił się we śnie Bena. *W odcinku "Moje wielkie kosmiczne wesele" walczył z Błotnymi Szczeniakami. *W odcinku "Ken 10" został użyty w alternatywnej linii czasu. *W odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1" walczył z Minus 10. *W odcinku "Do widzenia i nie ma czego żałować" został użyty przez Bena z alternatywnej linii czasu. *Diamentogłowy pojawił się również w filmach "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", "Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem" i "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów". Ben 10: Obca Potęga *W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" pokonał Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Jednoręki", Julia zmieniła Bena w Diamentogłowego. *W odcinku "Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki", Ben przypadkowo się w niego zamienił. *W odcinku "Tajemnica Chromatona" został użyty dwukrotnie. *W odcinku "Zemsta" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" został użyty przez Albedo. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2" został użyty przez Bioidy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *W odcinku "Szkolenie" powrócił do "Ultimate Alien". *W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca" został dwukrotnie użyty przez Bena 10.000. *W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie" walczył z czującymi ostatecznymi wersjami. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13" został użyty przez Gwen. *W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga" został użyty do walki z Darkstarem i Hope. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów" pojawił się we śnie Albeda. *W specjalnym odcinku "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów", Diamentogłowy walczył z Rexem. Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *W odcinku "Helisa zguby", Diamentogłowy pokonał Malware'a. *W odcinku "Promień zdziecinnienia" pojawił się w retrospekcji. *W odcinku "Złe zamiary" pojawił się ponownie. 16-letni Ben *W odcinku "Mrowisko", Diamentogłowy walczył z Grzmotorobakiem. *W odcinku "Na rybach", Diamentogłowy pokonał kapitana Korka. *W odcinku "Znowu Ben" pojawił się dwa razy. *W odcinku "Rad" przetransportował Gracklflinta. Występy Ben 10 *Jak to się wszystko zaczęło (pierwsze pojawienie) *Pościg (x2) *Sekrety (x3) *Wielki kleszcz *Wrobiony *Dawne urazy (poza ekranem) *Kevin i Vilgax (x4) *Ben 10.000 (alternatywna linia czasu) *Nocny obłęd (pod hipnozą, poza ekranem) *Z obcą twarzą (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Szybcior) *Gwen 10 (użyty przez Gwen) *Kosmiczna mumia *Cyber kopie *Gość *Idealny dzień (sen) *Moje wielkie kosmiczne wesele *Ken 10 (alternatywna linia czasu) *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1 *Do widzenia i nie ma czego żałować (alternatywna linia czasu) Ben 10: Obca potęga *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Jednoręki (wybrany przez Julię) *Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie *Powrót Czarodziejki (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Gigantozaur) *Tajemnica Chromatona (x2) *Zemsta *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 (użyty przez Albedo) *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 (użyty przez Bioidy) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Szkolenie (pierwsze ponowne pojawianie) *Ben 10.000 powraca (użyty przez Bena 10.000) (x2) *Największe poświęcenie *Inspektor numer 13 (użyty przez Gwen) *Miejsce dla dwojga *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *Helisa zguby (pierwsze ponowne pojawianie) *Promień zdziecinnienia (krótko) *Złe zamiary 16-letni Ben *Mrowisko *Na rybach *Znowu Ben (x2) *Rad Filmy *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Odcinki krótkometrażowe *Grunt to czujność Odcinki specjalne *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów Ciekawostki *Diamentogłowy odszedł z najczęściej używanych kosmitów. *Diamentogłowy jest odporny na strzały Eona, ponieważ jest z kryształów, a kryształ się nie starzeje. *Diamentogłowy jest wykonany z kryształu podobnego do tajdenitu. *To dziadek Max nadał Diamentogłowemu nazwę. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici Bena 10.000